Happy Birthday,Mukuro-sama!
by MidoriAo31
Summary: Mukuro hari ini berulang tahun!Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Tsuna dkk?Buon Compleanno,Mukuro!Otanjoubi Omedeto,Mukuro!


Disclamer :Milik Akira bukan,apa kata DUNIA?!

Warning :OOC, GAJE, typo(s), de el el.

Pagi yang cerah mengiasi Kokuyo Land,tempat dimana Mukuro dan geng Kokuyo-nya hari sudah pagi,Mukuro masih pingsan(?) di kamarnya,tepatnya ditempat tidurnya,sambil memeluk bantal berbentuk kamarnya terbuka saja,dengan beberapa pasang mata yang ,mereka adalah,Ken,Chikusa,Chrome,dan M.M.

"Apakah Mukuro-chan sudah bangun?"Tanya M.M.

"Belum."Jawab Chrome.

"Mukuro-sama tidak boleh tahu kalau hari ini dia berulang tahun."Kata Chikusa

"Itu benar,_byon_."Sambung Ken.

Mereka pun teringat percakapan mereka dengan Tsuna kemarin sore..

_Flashback mode:On!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kemarin sore,di sebuah lapangan kosong.

"Oi,Vongola!Ngapain kalian memanggil kami kesini?!"Teriak Ken.

"I-itu.."Jawab Tsuna..

"Siapa yang mau kamu disini juga, dasar _weredog_!"Balas Gokudera.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Ken, kita kesini bukan untuk bertarung."Ucap Chikusa sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"_Kappa _bermata empat-4 seharusnya diam saja, _byon_!Che!"Kata Ken.

"Ken, Aku mulai marah..."Ujar Chikusa.

"Ken... Chikusa..."Chrome berusaha melerai mereka berdua.

"Lalu,kenapa memanggil kami kesini, Tsunayoshi?"Tanya M.M yang tidak memperdulikan ke-3 temannya yang asyik bermusyawarah(?).

"Ahh.._etto_..besok..Ulang tahunnya Mukuro, kan?"Tsuna malah bertanya balik.

"Ya...Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kalian melakukan...psst...pssst.."Bisik Tsuna kepada mereka.

Yang lain mendengarkan dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, _Juudaime_!Aku dan Ta-_Yakyuu-baka_ melakukannya sebaik mungkin!"Teriak Gokudera.

"Tsuna, Aku dan Kyoya akan melakukannya dengan senang hati!Iya kan, Kyoya?"Ucap Dino sambil merangkul Hibari.

"Hn."Dan muka Hibari memerah semerah cabe(?).

"SAWADAA!Aku dan Lambo akan berusaha TO THE EXTREME!"Teriak Ryohei.

"Gyahaha!Lambo-san akan berusaha!"Tawa Lambo.

"Chrome, kau bisa melakukannya,kan?"Tanya Tsuna.

"_Ha'i, Bossu_.Karena ini tentang Mukuro-sama,dengan senang hati aku menerimanya."Jelas Chrome tanpa panjang lebar padat tetapi jelas(hah?).

"Kalau begitu, aku bergantung padamu, Joshima Ken, Kakimoto Chikusa, M.M."Ucap Tsuna dengan _angelic smile_-nya yang bisa bikin para seme mimizan abizz #dix-burner#

"Mmm, kalau itu untuk Mukuro-chan, aku setuju."Ujar M.M sambil menutup mata kirinya dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Mukuro-sama.."Kata Chikusa.

"Tentu saja, _byon_!"Sambung Ken.

"Kalau begitu..._minna-san...GANBATTE_!"Ujar Tsuna dengan semangat '45 yang melebihi Ryohei(?).

"_HAA'III_!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Uuh.."Ucap Mukuro,yang menandakan dia baru bangun dan membuat geng-nya terbangun dari alam , Chikusa, Chrome,dan M.M langsung lari kocar-kacir entah kemana kayak anak ayam dikejar anak ke kamar mandi (?tumben tuh anak mandi..#dicakar#) M.M dan Chikusa pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk Mukuro, Chrome pergi kekamarnya untuk mengambil 'sesuatu' dikamarnya, 'sesuatu' yang diberikan Tsuna kemarin sore.

"?"Mukuro yang baru saja bangun hanya bisa cengo mendengar suara orang berlari-lari seperti lagi dikejar hantu pun bergegas mandi, lalu pergi ke ruang makan.

"Lho, mana yang lain?" yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tidak muncul juga,sampai dia menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Etto...Mukuro-sama.."Ucap Chrome.

"Ada apa, Chrome sayang?"Tanya Mukuro sambil mengibaskan poninya yang panjang ala iklan shampoo Suns*lk(maklum, PD tingkat akut...ditrident#).

"Mmm..Aku punya 2 tiket Namimori Animal Park...tapi.."

"Tapi apa,Chrome?"

"Tapi..Aku tidak punya teman untuk kesana untuk menemaniku.."

"Kau kan bisa ajak Ken, Chikusa, atau M.M.."

"Hiks..Aku maunya sama Mukuro-sama..hiks.."Chrome pun mengilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya,lalu memeluk erat kedua tangannya.

Nurani Chrome:'Baiklah,Chrome!Kau tidak boleh kalah dari Mukuro-sama!_Tajuu kage Bushin no Jutsu_!Eh, salah..!_Puppy Eyes no Jutsu_!'Tangan Nurani Chrome pun sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda ala fandom sebelah.

"Uuh.."

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

4 menit...

5 menit...

10 menit...

"CHROME!AKU MENYERAH!"Teriak Mukuro sejadi-jadinya sambil mengangkat tangan -saudara sekalian, inilah hasil dari pertarungan 3 hari 3 malam(hah?) 69 vs 96, dan pemenangnya adalah...CHROME! *tepuk tangan dong..* (maksa nih) #digebukin massa#

"YEEY!Arigatou, Mukuro-sama!"Ucap yang awalnya mendung(?) menjadi cerah secerah matahari(?).Chrome mendekatkan mukanya kepada Mukuro dan...

_CHUP!_

Chrome mencium pipi kiri Mukuro.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?Chrome!"Ujar Mukuro dengan muka memerah.

"Hn?..Memberi tanda terima kasih..?"Jawab nggak ngerti,Chrome ini lagi OOC atau kesambet apa.

"Ayo, bajumu menjadi baju bebas dan kita berangkat."Rengek Chrome sambil menarik-narik tangan kiri Mukuro.

"He?Baju bebas..?"Tanya dilihat lihat,Chrome hanya menggunakan baju _Blazer_ berwarna indigo disertai _tank top_ ungu bertulisan 'I Love U' dan menggunakan celana _jeans_ padu dengan sepatu boots berwarna ungu tua dengan gambar lupa,di 'pucuk nanas'nya, Ia tambahkan jepitan bunga.

'W-wao..cantik sekali..'Batin Mukuro.

'Aduuuh!Ngomong apa aku ini?!Kan aku udah punya Tsuna!'Rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding yang keras nan dingin itu.

"Baiklah, Chrome ..Aku akan ganti baju dulu.."Ujar Mukuro sambil beranjak ke kamarnya.

"_Krrsk..krrsk..Oi Chrome..Bagaimana..dia sudah pergi..?"_Tanya Tsuna melalui _Walkie Talkie_ yang disembunyikan.

"_Sudah, Bossu."_Jawab Chrome.

"_Bagaimana?Berjalan lancar?"_

"_Sejauh ini lancar."_

"_Kalau begitu lakukan seperti yang ku ?"_

"_Mengerti, Dia keluar,jaa ne Bossu."_

"_Jaa ne."_Chrome pun menyembunyikan _Walkie Talkie_ tersebut dibalik baju _Blazer_nya.

"Mukuro-sama..anda sudah selesai..?"Tanya Chrome.

"YA."Jawab Mukuro menggunakan kemeja se-lengan berwarna indigo ditambah rompi berwarna putih bersih,dan juga memakai celana jeans berwarna ? Sepatu Casual Pria berwarna hitam.

'WAAAH..Mukuro-sama cakep sekali..'Batin Chrome OOC.

"Nah Chrome..Ayo kita pergi.."Kata Mukuro sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Ha..Ha'i_ Mukuro-sama!"Mereka pun meniggalkan Kokuyo Land dan pergi menuju stasiun kereta api.

Dan mereka pun pergi ke Namimori Animal Park.

Dikereta,mereka pun sering diduga sebagai pacaran, yaaa bagaimana tidak?Model rambut pun sama-sama 'Nappo Style'#ditrident#

-Namimori Animal Park-

"Mukuro-sama..kita telah sampai.."Ucap Chrome.

"Oya oya~..tempat ini lebih luas dari yang kuduga..Kufufufu~.."Kata yang aneh itu sukses membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka merinding karena salah menduga tawa Mukuro dengan tawa setan#ditrident untuk kesekian kalinya#

"Ayo masuk, Mukuro-sama..Kau menakuti mereka."Ujar Chrome sambil menunjuk kepada orang-orang yang pada merinding ketakutan tersebut. (takut?pengecut lo..#digebukin readers#)

"Baiklah."

Setelah menyerahkan tiket masuk kepada sang penjaga, merekapun memutuskan untuk ke kebun binatang terlebih dahulu.

"Mukuro-sama!Ayo kita lihat berang-berang!"Rengek Chrome.

"Eh?Tapi-"

"Ayo Mukuro-sama!Masa' tidak tahu berang-berang, sih!"Kata Chrome sambil menarik Mukuro.

"He-hei!Tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

.

-Kandang Berang-Berang -

"Waah..Lihat Mukuro-sama!"

"Ngg..Apakah berang-berangnya ada?"

"Ya!Mereka membelah _vongole* _ dengan batu, ya..^U^"

"Y-ya.."Jawab Mukuro._'Kau tidak bermaksud == __'Berang-berangnya membelah Vongola Famiglia ini, ya' ..Iya,kan Chrome?!'_Batin Mukuro sweatdrop.

"_Nee_..Mukuro-sama..Ayo kita lihat rakun..yaa.."Pinta Chrome.

"Yaa.."Dan mereka pun beranjak dari berang-berang ke rakun.

"Waah..mereka _kawaii_.."Kata Chrome.

" ya..."Mukuro hanya mengiyakan saja dari tadi.

"Mukuro-sama..Mereka terlihat mencuci sesuatu.."

"Ya."

"Apakah itu brokoli ukuran jumbo?"

"Ya."

" Ah,bukannya itu _Kaminari no Shugosha_?"

"Ya...EHH?"Pertanyaan terakhir membuat Mukuro berpikir sejenak.

_Kaminari no...Shugosha_?

.

.

.

"EEHH?!_KAMINARI NO SHUGOSHA_?!MANA?! GUE MAU LIAAT!"TERIAK MUKURO DENGAN OOC-NYA.(Ao:Capslock jebol~~Capslock jebol~~..Midori:Biarin..)

"Eh..?Itu.."Ucap Chrome sambil menunjuk Lambo yang sedang 'dicuci' oleh para rakun-rakun tersebut.(anime ep download?download dong*iklan nih*#digampar rame-rame#)

Mukuro hanya bisa cengo dan sweatdrop melihat Lambo.

'_Apa yang Tsunayoshi pikirkan, sih?Membiarkan Shugosha-nya keliaran?!Coba dirantai(?) dirumah!'_

"Mukuro-sama..apakah itu ilusi?"Tanya Chrome sambil menunjuk Lambo.

'_Ilusi?Ilusi?!..Oh ya!Arigatou, Chrome_!'Batin Mukuro sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Ya..Chrome,itu adalah i-ilusi yang kubuat.."Ujar Mukuro _sweatdrop_.

"Chrome!Ayo kita lihat binatang yang lain!"

"Etto..Mukuro-sama..!"Tanpa basa-basi lebih panjang lagi,Mukuro menarik Chrome dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Mmm..hewan apa yang Mukuro-sama ingin lihat?"Tanya Chrome.

"...Beruang.."Jawab Mukuro Mukuro hanya sembarang jawab saja, entah kenapa ia merasa ingin melihat hewan coklat yang satu ...

"EXTREMEE!Dimana para beruang?!Biarkan aku melawannya TO THE EXTREME!"

'E-eh..suara ini..rasanya penah dengar, deh..'Batin Mukuro.

Benar Mukuro maju beberapa langkah lagi, terlihat Ryohei sedang berada didepan kandang beruang, namun dihadang beberapa petugas kebun Ryohei...kata pembuka ama kata penutup sama-sama 'Extreme' =3= #ditinju#

"Maaf Tuan, tetapi anda tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal berbahaya tersebut kalau ada anak kecil yang niru, apa kata dunia?"Ujar Petugas 2 hanya mengangguk setuju dan Petugas 3 mengangkat papan bertuliskan **'Anak yang baik jangan meniru adegan diatas, yaa~~'**.

"Ada apa, Mukuro-sama?Apa ada seseorang disana?"Tanya Chrome.

"Tidak!Tidak apa-apa!Ayo kita lihat singa!Singa!"Ujar Mukuro panik.

"Eeh?!Benarkah?Ayo!"

.

.

.

-Kandang Singa-

'Haahh..Akhirnya si pengganggu itu hilang juga..'Batin Mukuro ngos-ngosan karena sedari tadi dia berlari-lari terus.

"Mukuro-sama.._daijobu ka_?"Tanya Chrome melihat master-nya yang lagi ngos-ngosan.

"Ya.._daijoubu_.."Jawab Mukuro sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak ...

"EXTREMEEEEEE!Biarkan aku melawan para singa TO THE EXTREME!"(tuh kan baru dibilangin juga apa..#diinjek-injek#)

"Maaf, yang kami bilang, Tuan tidak boleh melakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu."

"Aku tidak peduli!Biarkan aku melawan para singa TO THE EXTREME!"

Mukuro hanya bisa cengo melihat pemandangan didepan matanya.

'_Kenapa setiap kali aku pergi jalan-kencan-bersama Chrome, pasti ada yang mengganggu?!'_

"Mukuro-sama..Muka anda terlihat pucat.."Ujar Chrome, membangunkan Mukuro dari alam sadarnya.

"Mau minum dulu, Mukuro-sama?"Chrome pun menunjuk salah satu stand minuman yang ada disitu.(emang ada ya?)

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

Chrome pun membeli minuman untuk mereka berdua dan duduk disalah satu tempat meja khusus pengunjung dari sekian yang ada disitu.

"Nee, Mukuro-sama..."Tanya Chrome.

"Apa?"Jawab Mukuro sambil meminum jus nanasnya.(kanibal tuh!#ditusuk-tusuk#)

"Setelah ini..."

"Setelah ini..?"

"Kita..kerumah hantu..yuk?"Ajak Chrome.

Mukuro terdiam tak bergeming.

5 menit...

10 menit...

15 menit...

30 menit...

.

.

.

"HAAAH?!"

"Mukuro-sama mendengarkanku tidak, sih?!Aku bilang, ayo kita kerumah hantu!"Waah..Chrome mulai OOC lagi ya...(*U*)

"Eeh..ru-rumah..hantu..?"Mukuro mulai merinding begitu mendengar kata 'rumah hantu'.

"Iya!AYO!"Chrome pun menarik -menyeret- Mukuro dari tempat tersebut menuju rumah hantu yang disebutkan Chrome tadi.

.

.

.

TAAADAAAH!Sampailah mereka pada rumah hantu tersebut.

GLEK!Mukuro pun menelan ludahnya.

"Mukuro-sama..barusan kau.."Ucap Chrome.

"Tidak!Tidak ada apa-apa!"Ujar Mukuro panik.

"Ooh..begitu..yaudah, yuk kita masuk."

"Baiklah."

'_Huff..hampir saja..Akhir-akhir ini Chrome to the point ya..'_Batin Mukuro _sweatdrop._

-Didalam Rumah Hantu-

Suasana yang gelap, hening, menegangkan, dan terasa menusuk itu hal yang selalu kita rasakan setiap kali memasuki rumah hantu, iya kan, readers?#dilemparsofa#

GREBB

Tangan mungil Chrome kini menggenggam tangan Mukuro yang berkerinag gini nih, emoticonnya(kira-kira) /(+_=")\/(#uO)/

"Mukuro-sama..tenang saja..aku akan selalu berada di sisimu.."Ujar Chrome sambil tersenyum menghadap Mukuro.

"I..Iya.."Jawab Mukuro dengan muka berwarna kepiting rebus, kata-kata yang diucapkan Chrome tadi harusnya diucapkan oleh seorang pria, bukan seorang gadis!Iya ngga, readers?#dilemparpisodaging#

Mukuro dan Chrome pun berjalan menyusuri rumah hantu yang luas nan besar , jangan mana?(*Readers:sono di kuburan!* * Ao:nggak ah sereem _;!* *Readers:nah lo..=_=;*)

Tantangan :Rumah Sakit

Rumah orang menganggap rumah sakit itu menyeramkan.(*Ao:aku juga nganggap gitu* *Readers:udah lanjut!*)Apalagi kalau malam hari, banyak yang bilang berhantu, iya nggak?*dilemparsuntikan*

Mukuro dan Chrome berjalan menelusuri rumah sakit merasa bulu kuduknya merinding.

'_P-perasaan nggak enak nih..'_

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian...

GREEBB.

Ada yang memegang kaki kanan Mukuro langsung pucat seketika dan berkeringat sekali rasanya ia mau lari, namun badannya seperti tidak dapat , Mukuro menoleh ke belakang.

'_Eh..tidak ada siapa-siapa?Tunggu kalau tidak ada diatas, kanan, atau kiri berarti di...'_Mukuro menundukkan kepalanya kebawah dan mendapati suster ngesot memegang –menarik- kaki kanannya.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Mukuro berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dipipinya dan mulutnya berbentuk 'o'

"CHROME!NAGIII!DIMANA KAMU?!"Teriak Mukuro OOC sambil menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari Chrome atau puun Nagi, namun tidak rasanya ingin menangis, namun tidak laki-laki nangis sih..=_=;

PUUKK.

Ada yang menepuk pundak kanan langsung menoleh.

"He..Chrome..Nagi..?"Tanya Mukuro.

Namun, yang didapatinya bukan Chrome ataupun Nagi(?), melainkan Kuntilanak.

"UUGYAAAAA!"Teriak Mukuro(lagi) dengan pun berlari keluar dari rumah sakit/hantu tersebut dengan tangan di atas.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Mukuro masih teriak-teriak ala banci taman lawang#ditrident# di dalam rumah hantu tersebut, Chrome sedang berada di luar, bercakap-cakap dangan Tsunayoshi menggunakan _Walkie Talkie._

"_Bagaimana, Chrome?Ilusimu berhasil?"_

"_Ha'i,Mukuro-sama tidak menyadari kalau dia masuk dengan ilusi buatanku."_

"_ dia keluar, kita lanjut ketahap selanjutnya."_

"_Ha' mengerti, Bossu."_

_"Jaa ne, Chrome."_

"_Jaa ne, Bossu."_

Dan percakapan antara Guardian-Boss pun selesai.

Tak lama kemudian,Mukuro keluar dengan tangan diatas dan bermandikan keringat mencari bangku yang ada di sekitar situ.

"Haah..Gimana sih.?Nggak Chrome nggak Nagi..dua-duanya hilang..Capek deh.."Ujar Mukuro gimana sih?Chrome dan Nagi itu kan 1 orang, namanya aja yang beda..

"_Etto_..Mukuro-sama..kenapa anda disini..?"Tanya Chrome yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Mukuro.

"Lho..Chrome?!Bukannya kamu tadi ikut aku masuk rumah hantu?"Bukannya dijawab, Mukuro malah bertanya juga.

"Fufufu..Mukuro-sama ngomong apa sih?Kan tadi aku duduk dimeja itu,nungguin Mukuro-sama."Jawab Chrome sambil menunjuk salah satu apmpun Chrome, kamu minum obat apa jadi ketawa kayak Mukuro...

"EEHH?!"

"Mukuro-sama..bisa beliin makanan Mukurowl,nggak?Makanannya beliin juga _takoyaki _dan _sushi_ juga, ya._Sushi_nya seterah mau apa."Ujar Chrome.

"Ba-baiklah.."

Mukuro pun beranjak dari bangku tersebut dan berjalan menuju toko hewan terdekat(?).

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Mukuro tidak tahu dimana hewan tersebut, jadi dia jalan-jalan doang ...

"Ayo,kunjungi toko hewan kami!Nyaan~~"

"Ayo kunjungi kami~~"

Mukuro langung 'shock' mendengar suara saja Mukuro mencari sumber suara yang didapatinya adalah..Tsuna dan M.M!Dibelakang mereka berdua, terdapat toko hewan yang selama(?) ini dia menahan ?Mau tahu aja#dilemparkamus#.Tsuna memakai kostum kucing, lengkap dengan ekor dan telinga kucingnya*bayangkan sendiri gimana jadinya*, jadinya Tsuna so cuute. M.M menggunakan kostum nyanperona*.Meskipun kepalanya nggak kelihatan, tetap saja suaranya ketahuan.

"TSUNAYOSHI?!"Tanya Mukuro kepada Tsuna.

"Haha..Kakak ngomong apa, sih?Tsuna?Ikan tuna?"Jawab hati, ingin rasanya dia bunuh diri.*jangan Tsuna!Nanti para seme kesepian lho..* #dilindes tank#

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kakak nggak coba mengunjungi toko hewan ini?Ada makanan burung hantu juga lho."Ajak Tsuna sambil mengeluarkan _angelic smile-_nya, ditambah dengan_ puppy eyes no jutsu._

"Okelah kalau begitu!"Dan Mukuro pun masuk kedalam toko hewan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Permisi."Ucap Mukuro.

"Selamat datang."Jawab si pemilik toko,yang tak lain adalah Dino.

"Kamu kan..Haneuma Dino!"Ujar Mukuro sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Dino.

"Ahaha, namaku bukan Dino, tapi Dan."Jelas Dino.

"Apa yang anda cari di toko ini, Tuan?"Tanya Dino.

"Ngg...makanan untuk burung hantu.."Jawab Mukuro malse-malesan.

"Ok, terima -chan!Tolong ambilkan makanan burung hantu di rak no.69(?)"Ujar Dino kepada sang petugas yang ada disitu, yang tak lain adalah Hibari.

"Huh!Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embelan 'chan'!"Kata Hibari, lalu mengerjakan apa yang disuruh Dino tadi.

"Nih."

"Ma..kasih..?"Mukuro hanya terdiam ketika Hibari memperhatikannya.

'_Hnn..ini dia kesempatanku untuk mengejek si nanas mesum ini.'_Batin Hibari.

"Hei..kau bekerja di perusahaan nanas kalengan ya..?Atau di perusahaan buah tropis?"Tanya Hibari sambil tersenyum mengejek.

JDAAAARR.

Mukuro pun terkena femomena 'tersambar petir di siang bolong'.(?)

"Kau.."Mukuro mengeluarkan _deathglare_-nya.

"AAH!Maafkan saya,tuan!Anak muda ini petugas baru disini!"Ujar Dino, membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat ke depan sambil mendorong kepala Hibari untuk ikut menunuduk juga.

"I-iya.."Dan Mukuro keluar dari toko hewan tersebut.

Dan kembali berjalan.

"Target selanjutnya...membeli _takoyaki_.."

.

.

.

Sampailah Mukuro pada stand _takoyaki_.Mukuro menghampiri stand tersebut.

"Aku mau membeli 2-!"Mukuro pun terkejut melihat penjual _takoyaki_ , penjual _takoyaki_ tersebut adalah...TAKO-HEAD!#dibom#-ralat,Gokudera.

"_Oya oya_, Gokudera kamu disini?"Tanya Mukuro.

"Haah?!Namaku bukan Gokudera Hayato, dasar nanas mesum!"Jawab hati ingin sekali dia membunuh orang satu ini,namun tidak kan, seme boss-nya.

"Kufufufu, jangan ejek aku 'nanas mesum'.Kalau kau bukan Hayato, kenapa kau bisa mengejekku seperti itu?"

"Karena rambutmu seperti nanas!Lagipula, senyummu itu terlalu mesum, tahu!"

Dan Mukuro terkena femomena 'tersambar petir di siang bolong'.(lagi)

"Nih, _takoyaki_ pesanananmu."Gokudera menyodorkan 2 bungkus _takoyaki_.

"Terimakasih."Dan Mukuro meninggalkan stand _takoyaki_ tersebut dan melanjutkan ekspedisi(?)-nya.

"Selanjutnya...membeli _sushi_."

.

.

.

Sampailah Mukuro pada stand _sushi_.Mukuro mendekati stand tersebut, untuk memilih _sushi_ yang diinginkan.

"Aku mau yang _Maki Sushi _dan _Oshi Sushi_."Ujar Mukuro kepada penjual tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Yamamoto

"Ahahaha!Baiklah kalau begitu!Ini dia pesananmu!"Kata Yamamoto sambil memberi dua bungkusan berisi _sushi_.

"_Arigato_."Mukuro pun kembali ke meja Chrome dengan selamat(?).

.

.

.

.

.

"Chrome, ini pesananmu."

"Arigato, kita ke apartemenku."Ajak Chrome.

"Heh?Kau punya apartemen, ya?"Tanya Mukuro.

"Yap!"

Merekapun meninggalkan Namimori Animal Park dan pergi menuju apartemennya Chrome.

.

.

.

-Apartemennya Chrome, lantai 3 no.31(?)-

KLIK.

Chrome membuka pintu kamar apartemennya.

"Mukuro-sama, anda masuk duluan."Kata Chrome, memperbolehkan Mukuro masuk kamarnya.

"Baiklah."Mukuro membuka pintu kamar apartemen Chrome dan...

"TADAAAAH!HAPPY BIRTHDAY,MUKURO!"

"Eeh?"

Didalam kamar Chrome, sudah ada Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino, Hibari, M.M, Ken, Chikusa, Lambo dan Ryohei.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_,Mukuro-sama!"Ujar Ken, Chikusa, dan M.M berjamaah(?).

"Buon compleanno, Mukuro."Ucap Dino.

"Mukuro-sama, apakah anda ingat hari ini ultah anda?"Tanya Chrome.

"Ingat kok, barusan diingatin."Ujar mendengar jawaban tersebut hanya bisa _sweatdrop._

"Mukuro, hadiah dari kami, Varia, Cavallonne, Millefiore, dan Shimon, kami tumpuk di sana."Kata Tsuna sambil menunjuk tumpukan kado yang disusun rapi.

"TADAAAH!(lagi)Ini kue ulang tahun buat Mukuro-chan!"Ujar M.M sambil membawa kue tart berbentuk nanas(?emang bisa ya?) dengan tulisan 'happy birthday Mukuro'.

"Kalian semua...merencanakan ini?"Tanya Mukuro.

" yang merencanakannya."Jawab Dino sambil menunjuk Tsuna

"_Arigato, minna_, Tsunayoshi."

"Ahahaha, bukan apa-apa..."Tsuna terdiam sejenak.

"Chrome..ayo kita lakukan bersama-sama!"Ajak Tsuna.

"_Ha'i, Bossu_!"Chrome dan Tsuna mendekati Mukuro secara bersamaan.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini-"

CHUP!

Tsuna dan Chrome mencium pipi Mukuro secara yang kanan, sementara Chrome yang kiri.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou,_Mukuro-sama_."_Bisik Tsuna dan Chrome di telinga Mukuro.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END!**

**Ao :Mulai lapar~~Mulai lapar~~**

**Midori :Nih*nyodorin potongan kue ultah Mukuro***

**Ao :Thanks!**

**Mukuro:Kufufufu~..disini rupanya kalian berdua..**

**Ao :!Mukuro!Kenapa kesini?!**

**Mukuro:Nyariin orang yang nyaranin kuenya bentuk nanas..**

**Ao :Bukan yang nyaranin.**

**Midori :...**

**Mukuro:Ini toh orangnya*nyiapin trident***

**Midori :Kenapa?Mau bertarung?*ngeluarin artemis rod***

**Mukuro:Boleh.**

**BRAAKK DUAKK GOMPYANG PRAANG Meeeoow~~(?)**

**Ao :Untuk para readers, terima kasih sudah membaca dan..**

**Mukuro:Mohon di-**

**Midori :-Review!**

**Dan pertarungan pun berlanjut dalam waktu 3 hari 3 malam(?**).

**Note :**

**Vongole :Remis, bisa dibaca juga vongola.**

**Nyanperona:Kostum kucing yang dipakai Yogi di manga Karneval.**


End file.
